The present embodiments relate to a mobile patient bed including a bench that may be moved vertically via a lifting mechanism.
Mobile patient beds are used, for example, in hospitals. Mobile patient beds make it possible for patients to be moved around the hospital and delivered, for example, to a piece of medical examination and/or treatment equipment and the like. The patient bed includes a bench (e.g., a platform) that may be moved vertically via a lifting mechanism in order for the table height to be adjusted and for adaptation to any given location. Such patient beds may be “docked” to a piece of examination and/or treatment equipment (e.g., coupled to this piece of equipment so that the patient lying on the bench, and remaining there, may be examined and/or treated using the examination and/or treatment equipment). An example is such a docking system for coupling the patient bed to a piece of equipment that uses magnetic resonance. The height of the bench may be set accordingly via the lifting mechanism.
As described, a known mobile patient bed has two separate drive mechanisms (e.g., a first, electric drive mechanism including a drive device that may be operated when connected to an energy supply, where this drive mechanism serves for automatic bed adjustment, and a second drive mechanism that is a manual drive mechanism and includes at least one foot pedal that may be actuated by the operator in order to move the bench vertically). In the case of a known patient bed, the entire lifting mechanism (e.g., both the first, electric drive mechanism and the second “manual” drive mechanism) is realized hydraulically. There is a hydraulic circuit with a hydraulic cylinder that executes the actual lifting work. Also provided is an electric pump in the form of an electric drive device. The electric pump, when connected in the docked state to an energy supply provided with the piece of an examination and/or treatment equipment, delivers the hydraulic fluid and, consequently, drives the hydraulic cylinder thereby in order to move the table upward or downward. Additionally provided is at least one foot pedal that makes it possible for the hydraulic fluid to be delivered by pedal movement and for the hydraulic cylinder to be actuated “manually” in this way. The foot pedal acts as or operates a mechanical pump for fluid-delivery purposes. In order to move the bench upward or downward, the foot lever consequently is to be actuated a number of times in order to achieve a mechanical pumping capacity. In order to shift the bench downward, a second foot lever that opens a valve is actuated in order to let hydraulic fluid out of the hydraulic cylinder and to lower the bench.
These two separate and differently operating drive mechanisms make it possible for the bench adjustment, in the “docked” state, to be carried out automatically (e.g., via the first, electric drive mechanism), and with the bench adjustment to be effected, in the “non-docked” state, by actuation of the foot pedal.
The task of realizing the hydraulic circuit involves considerable outlay, since corresponding hydraulic lines and a fluid reservoir are to be provided. In addition, a high level of outlay is required for providing the sealing of the hydraulic system, since, in view of the fact that the patient bed is being used in a clinical environment, the sealing is provided to avoid leakage.